24fandomcom-20200223-history
24: The Official CTU Operations Manual
| pages=208 | isbn=978-1594741975}} 24: The Official CTU Operations Manual is a fictional reference book, written from an in-universe perspective as a reference manual for all new CTU agents. It is a paperback book inside a magnetic outer casing. Inside the casing is a warning, informing readers that only people with a Level 3 Security Clearance may read the book. Summary The book begins with a dedication to those who have sacrified their lives for CTU. Included are Richard Walsh, George Mason, Gael Ortega, Ryan Chappelle, Michelle Dessler, Edgar Stiles, Lynn McGill, Tony Almeida, Curtis Manning and Milo Pressman. A foreword by Jack Bauer is then given. It then moves onto the main body, which is split into eight sections. A: Working at CTU Information on the background and history of CTU is included here, briefly explaining that it grew out of Homeland Security's Counter Terrorism office when officials determined that the country would be better served by a separate agency operating independently and focusing solely on researching, identifying, tracking, and stopping terrorists and terrorist activities. It then moves on to talk about the relationship between field agents and intelligence agents, clearance levels, the layout of CTU Los Angeles, the regulations and codes of conduct, noticing and eliminating moles and protecting the agency against unstable superiors (an example given being Lynn McGill). A case study examining the six most important days in CTU history is then shown, documenting the events of Day 1, Day 2, Day 3, Day 4, Day 5 and Day 6. B: Gear A supply checklist for all CTU field agents is given, including floodlights, plastic explosives and night vision goggles. Information regarding the contents of a field agent's messenger bag is also given, as well as walking agents through the appropriate firearms that have been approved to be used. Sniper rifles, assault rifles and handguns are all examined. The section then moves on to how to identify terrorist's arsenals, and in detail explains Sentox nerve gas, Electromagnetic pulse bombs, rocket propelled grenades, bioweapons and several others. The art of diversion is also examined, exploring how to spot false traps and attempted kidnapped i.e. that of Secretary of Defense James Heller and his daughter Audrey Raines. C: Surveillance The third section gives a brief overview of satellite surveillance systems including digital satellite imaging and infared satellite imaging. It also demonstrates how to track hostiles (let them think they have got away and/or use multiple devices including a decoy), how to do GPS tracking and how bug conversations and rooms. Deep analysis is also undergone into how to track a suspect without being detected, by avoiding using similar movements, using a decoy and using Caltrans Traffic Cameras as an alternative to satellite surveillance. There is also a section showing how to detect if you are being tracked. D: Undercover Ops How to undergo an undercover operation is explored in this section. It begins with creating a false identity to create trust, dispel suspicion and sweeten the deal by giving the hostile something they want. It also explains how to manipulate relationships, how to avoid illegal drug use and how to "go dark". A section is even explored on how to fake your own death, with the example of Agent Jack Bauer who had to do just this at the end of Day 4. Within this there are several subsections including methods of death, whom to trust and starting over: notes on creating a new life. E: Combat CTU aims to solve problems with minimal pain, suffering and loss of life. However, combat is an unavoidable part of being a field agent, and all CTU personnel are required to be experienced in it. The handbook gives guides to field agent hand signals, securing the perimeter, establishing a medical base and creating a communications post. Hand to hand combat is also explored, giving tips on how to strike (use momentum to bring opponent down), how to avoid injuries and where to aim for pressure points. Using the ground is also a useful tip as a hostile who is spraying bullets tends to stay at his/her head height. Being on the ground, therefore, avoids any stray bullets. Spotting and eliminating snipers is also an integral part of any mission, and methods of doing this are explored. How to treat knife and bullet wound, as well as severed limbs, are explained. F: Interrogation Information is the most valuable thing at CTU and can get you very far. How to interrogate suspects is explored, giving tips such as offering false empathy and knowing the right time to request a torture specialist. Withstanding interrogation is also important, and this is explained fully. How to "turn" a terrorist is looked at, and how to cut an effective deal is an important skill to have. Presidential pardons, a last resort, can be used in cases of extreme emergency. G: Disaster Management Handling with extreme crises is an important asset for any agent to have, and the handbook looks at how to handle the release of biological and chemical weapons, how to contain those who are infected, how to maintain calm between those who are infected, and how to act quickly during an attack. Radiation exposure protocol is also examined, looking at the case of George Mason who sacrificed his life to stop a nuclear weapon detonating in Los Angeles. Edgar Stiles, the deceased analyst, managed to stop the nuclear meltdown of many plants across America. The steps for doing this are also outlined. How to dispose of a live bomb is tackled, looking at conventional bombs, nuclear bombs and who the appropriate people to contact are. Negotiating a hostage situation is an important skill that is explored, and building bonds, extracting promises and gathering information is all covered in the handbook. Protocol for what to do if you are taken hostage is examined. Appendix In the appendix a list of international radiotelephony is given, which should be second nature to any CTU agent. Selected intelligence agencies worldwide are listed, as are select terms that should be known to all agents. Background information and notes * The "In Memoriam" section of this book states Tony Almeida to be deceased. This is because the book was written and published in 2007, during production and first-run airing of Day 6 when Tony was still presumed deceased. * Other characters included as examples for the various sections include Wayne Palmer and Ira Gaines. See also * Fiction books Category:Fiction books